In semiconductor technology, due to their characteristics, Group III-Group V (or III-V) semiconductor compounds are used to form various integrated circuit devices, such as high power field-effect transistors, high frequency transistors, or high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs). A HEMT is a field effect transistor incorporating a junction between two materials with different band gaps (i.e., a heterojunction) as the channel instead of a doped region, as is generally the case for metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). In contrast with MOSFETs, HEMTs have a number of attractive properties including high electron mobility, the ability to transmit signals at high frequencies, etc.
From an application point of view, enhancement-mode (E-mode) HEMTs have many advantages. E-mode HEMTs allow elimination of negative-polarity voltage supply, and, therefore, reduction of the circuit complexity and cost. Despite the attractive properties noted above, a number of challenges exist in connection with developing III-V semiconductor compound-based devices. Various techniques directed at configurations and materials of these III-V semiconductor compounds have been implemented to try and further improve transistor device performance.
Frequently, layers of a semiconductor are doped in the manufacturing process. Magnesium (Mg) is a common dopant for a P-type gallium nitride (p-GaN). Mg always diffuses into active layers and impacts performance, specifically in the 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) and current density of HEMT devices.